<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The clown who loves you by Honeyindaeyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016335">The clown who loves you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo'>Honeyindaeyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auction, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, hisoka being a little ooc, hisoka is whipped for reader, idk what this is, jealous hisoka, past Chrollo x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>much like chrollo, i wonder if hisoka would be able to love? i find him very interesting if we ignore his creepiness and the borderline pedophilia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) &amp; Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The clown who loves you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you crying?” He asks and he’s amused. He always is</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You don’t look at him, staring straight ahead. You hated traffic and hated him even more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re angry” Hisoka laughs, “it’s okay, you’ll be fine once we get there”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wanted to laugh but refrained. You never understood why he insisted on taking you with him every time. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Come on doll, don’t be so uptight” He says but it’s more of a warning. You don’t flinch, not anymore.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You remember the first time you met him, you begged him to kill you but he wouldn’t, he just stared at you and then eventually told you to follow him. The only reason you did was because you thought he’d put an end to your misery but you figured keeping you alive was far more rewarding to him than you being dead.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>If you were dead, how would he watch you suffer?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s what you thought at least but to Hisoka, you were the only thing he truly cared for. The only person he would never hurt, not intentionally and not in a way that wasn’t pleasurable</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grabs you, pulling you against him and you try and push him away but he was patient with you and eventually, you’d give in to him and that’s what made it worse because no matter how much you hated Hisoka, you loved him all the same.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Will you please behave?” He asks, his voice is gentle and it’s almost taunting “for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You refrain from rolling your eyes but allow him to hold you closer to his side as the car finally starts to move again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I wish you’d stop acting like this” He sighs, kissing the side of your head, “I’m  just trying to make you comfortable”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You scoff and fold your arms. You know you were acting childish but you couldn’t help yourself, you didn’t want to attend this auction in the first place. You didn’t want to have another fight with him over Chrollo either</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was always the same. Rich, corrupt individuals getting their kicks out of showing off their expensive outfits, always trying to one up each other but it was always Chrollo that came out at the top.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You liked Chrollo, unlike the rest, he was very interesting. Feitan was too but the little guy often tried to intimidate you and then he’d threaten to torture you because you didn’t seem phased by his antics and it didn’t help that his boss was very much into you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><em>“You should be scared of him”</em> Hisoka told you, it was the second time you’d met him but you just rolled your eyes and took another shot of whatever it was they were serving</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Scared of Feitan?” You scoffed, “I’ve dealt with worse”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">He knew you were talking about your scandalous love affair with Chrollo in the past but he never asked you about it because he had no desire to know what you and Chrollo did.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the car came to a standstill, you sighed and waited for him to come around and open the door for you, you weren’t in the mood to have an argument in the middle of the street.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You let him take your hand in his as he led you inside the building. You recognised it as one of the regular hotels you visited whenever there was an auction. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You don’t seem excited about these kind of things” Hisoka grins, “perhaps there are others ways I could keep you entertained?”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You look up at him and sigh, you tried not to look at him because despite the dramatic makeup up he wore, Hisoka was beautiful. He had his hair down tonight, his bangs hanging just above his long eyelashes and he still had his signature red lipstick.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See something you like doll?” He asks and while you knew he was talking about the way you looked at him, you look around the foyer where all the other guests where and nodded</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The painting?” He asked and you couldn’t help but smile</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, the painting Hisoka” You said, taking the glass of wine one of the waiters offered you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a beautiful painting, in a tragic sort of way and it reminded you of him, not that you’d admit that out loud. It would look beautiful above your fireplace in the living room</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve always had an eye for these sort of things”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You looked behind you to see Chrollo and Feitan. They weren’t dressed in their usual attire. They both had suits on but unlike Hisoka’s maroon one, there’s was black.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you look beautiful this evening” Chrollo grinned, taking your hand in his to place a kiss on your knuckles</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You felt the way Hisoka tensed up beside you as he wrapped his arm possessively around your waist.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Some things are priceless” Hisoka said, hugging you tighter against his side</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She is a beauty isn’t she?” Chrollo sighs, “precious as always”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But what good is a jewel that is still previous Chrollo?” You asked and he smirked, even Feitan chuckled</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Point she has” Feitan said, ignoring Hisoka altogether</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m glad you decided to join us, Hisoka said you weren’t coming” Chrollo says, still holding your hand </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I wouldn’t miss one of your auctions” You say, smiling as he brings your hand to his lips again</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Have a good evening” He winks and walks off to greet other guests </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You belong to me” Hisoka whispers, leaning down to kiss the spot below you ear, “don’t ever forget that”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You look up at him again and fix his tie, feeling a light buzz from the second glass of wine</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you jealous?” You laugh, “I wasn’t aware you could feel those kinds of emotions”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulls you closer against him and you feel his bulge against your belly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He takes your wrist and kisses it gently before biting your skin, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. His eyes light up at the way you wince but you don’t try and pull away from him</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were upset because you said I bring you along to these events to show you off” Hisoka says, still kissing your wrist, “is that so wrong of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You show me off as if I’m a consolation prize” You sigh, watching him as he kisses your knuckles, the same spot Chrollo kissed just moments ago </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You know you mean so much more to me doll” He smirks, “I can’t help but get a little competitive”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You know he means against Chrollo. He hated the fact that you were with Chrollo before him and you’ve tried to reassure him that it was in the past and that you had no control over the way Chrollo acted towards you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you see me as property that you can auction off once you’re bored?” You ask and he frowns, looking into your eyes this time</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You think so low of me?” He grins and you roll your eyes </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I could never get bored of you” He admits, “you’re far too interesting and you challenge me in ways no one else can”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knew he was telling the truth, reading people even ones like Hisoka or Chrollo wasn’t difficult for you. It was one of the many talents you had so you knew exactly what he meant when he said you were priceless.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why did you leave him?” Hisoka asks when it’s just the two of you standing outside by a water fountain </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You don’t look at him but you can feel his eyes on you. He wanted to know and you didn’t want to lie </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chrollo thinks he loves me but he doesn’t” You say, your voice surprisingly steady, “as much as he wants me, he wants power” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t compete with that” You add, “I don’t want to”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if he told you that you meant more to him than all of that?” Hisoka asks, “would you leave me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You laugh and tilt your head to the side as he pulls you in for a hug, wrapping his arms around your body.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You reach up to hold his face and kiss him gently. Did he really think you’d leave him now?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No” You whisper, “I don’t love Chrollo”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hisoka quirks his eyebrow at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You love me?” He asks and you grin</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You love me Hisoka” You say, “people think you’re incapable of love but I know better”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You also think I’m deranged” Hisoka scoffs and you nod, smiling up at him</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I do” You say, “am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shakes his head but you know it’s not about the deranged comment. You know he loves you and you know he’s scared to lose you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you love me?” He asks and you lean in to kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I do” You whisper against his lips, “but I still think about killing you”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You feel him smile against your lips before he kisses you against, picking you up to wrap your legs around his waist </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unfortunately, i have a soft spot for the creepy clown. i won’t apologise for that either and since you read this, you’re just as bad babe!</p><p>feel free to request, it doesn’t have to be just for hxh, i will write for anyone you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>